CARB-9
The CARB-9 is a Submachine Gun in Brink. Overview The CARB-9 is a popular choice among players due to its high damage. An average magazine size, quick equip speed and a relatively low maximum bullet spread makes it an excellent rapid offense weapon. Despite having an in-game accuracy rating similar to the Galactic, it's actually more comparible to the highly inaccurate Tampa. It also has the worst stability of all the submachine guns. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Four-Vent Muzzle Brake * Six-Vent Muzzle Brake * Down-Vent Muzzle Brake * Dual-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling * Front Grip * Bayonet Magazine * High-Capacity Magazine * Duct-Taped Magazine * SMG Drum Magazine Fallout Skins There is a 'Vault 101' (Security) and a 'FNV Vault Boy' (Resistance) skin which are only available by pre-ordering the Fallout Pack. They do not affect the CARB-9's statistics in any way. Player Notes *Equipping a Drum Magazine makes it function as an effective substitute for Machine Guns, as its damage is comparable with both the Chinzor and Gotlung. **Adding stability improving Attachments like a Front Grip and Muzzle Brakes further enhances this behaviour by decreasing recoil. **The primary downside with equipping a drum magazine to the CARB-9 is that it will further reduce the gun's accuracy, limiting most of its effectiveness outside of close ranges. *The CARB-9's balance of damage and rate of fire make it useful for holding choke points, particularly where stopping Nechayev or the Hostage are concerned. *The bayonet is not recommended for the CARB-9 as it will further reduce the gun's stability, something the weapon sorely lacks by default. *While you cannot use two of any gun at the same time, the Fallout Skin version of the CARB-9 (as well as the DOOM Skin version of the Bulpdaun) counts as a separate gun from the regular version. As a result, it is actually possible to equip two CARB-9s - one Fallout skinned and one normal. *Because of its high damage, it is used as a spraying weapon a lot. Adding a duct taped mag helps because if you spray, you need very constant reload. The faster reload helps. *The CARB-9 is the most used weapon in high-level competition for two reasons . At first , the light body type is always used , and and the second reason is because the CARB-9 is the most balanced weapon between accuracy and damage . Trivia * It appears to be based on the Kel-Tec PLR-16, which is based on the AR-15 Carbine. The stock appears to be from another weapon made by the same manufacturer, the Kel-Tec SU-16B . ** It more accurately resembles the Kel-Tec SU-22, a .22LR version of the same gun. * The name CARB-9 is a reference to the word carbine, a type of firearm that has a shorter barrel than its original counterpart. Gallery Select_0010_CARB-9_Security.jpg|Security CARB-9. Select_0011_CARB-9_Resistance.jpg|Resistance CARB-9. Vlcsnap-2010-07-23-08h52m51s18.png|A customized CARB-9 with scope, silencer, grip and drum mag. Fallout CARB-9.jpg|The Fallout skins for the CARB-9. Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Submachine Guns